Was It A Dream?
by MadiMalevolent
Summary: Victor finds himself lost within a cemetery yard, a winding spiral hill above and a figure occupying it more romance to insue. Jack X Victor CONTAINS:YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Was It A Dream?

(Victor Van Dort X Jack Skellington)

The full moon's cooling gaze danced over the peak of the spiral shaped hill out within a cemetery in which he'd never seen before, carved pumpkins and lonely tombstones littered the darkness of the cemetery yard,but what struck him a strange was the tall lean figure sitting atop the odd shaped hill gazing sadly over the horizon.

Pale and shivering, the tall groom to be gripped the dull tombstone he was hiding behind fearfully. Oh Gods what ever could that be? he thought feeling more shivers as he slowly slid his head up a bit farther whilst for a better view of the figure sitting among the odd shaped hill. All he could make out under the dull yellow of moonlight was a tight suit with white stripes running down the black suit along with a long bat bowtie resting atop the parted collar in the center, his eyes followed down the slim crossed legs and crossed arms.

He drug himself away from the tombstone on his knees eyeing the figure as he crawled closer, his ears twitched curiously as he heard gentle singing carrying away from the spiral hill, hearing a part of the lyrics he quietly whispered them in a sedated trance off his grey lips ''A...Longing that I've...never know...'' he felt his heart tear slowly at this stranger's plagueing loneliness.

Getting up comfortably now, Victor Van Dort silently walked up the hill for he felt an odd comfort nothing scary awaited him there for the singing voice soothed his soul uttterly. He cleared his throat as he stood beside the sitting figure beside him ''I Do...wish no trouble but may I accompany you this dreary night? He questioned.

Jack kept his head down overcasting a shadow over it to hide his bewitched grin, ''Please do.'' Jack said happily. Victor sat beside him laying his legs over the hills edge tilting his head to Jack looking upon felt his soft stare and became uncomfortable ''May I see your face...'' Victor said softly.

Jack became amused at his innocence and slowly lift his head up, the moonlight perfectly revealing his hollow skull. Victor held back a gasp and began small talk.

''Why're you alone in such a place?'' Victor spoke softer.

''Simply because...I wish things were diffrent among the same scares I hear yearily.'' Jack said shaking his skull sadly.

''Scares?''

''Yes, as I said scares. For I'm Jack The Pumpkin King or in other words a slave to rule Halloween.''

Victor said nothing already pitying Jack's situation.

''And who might you be?''

''Victor Van Dort...forced groom to be.'' he said sighing sadly

Jack's face heated in shock this boy...forced to wed?

~End Of Chapter One~

Madi~Been meaning to write a bit with this pair just can't seem to find the time to publish, Hope you enjoy...Sorry If delays occur often :( I don't have internet at my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Was it a dream? Chapter2

He awoke, clasping pale slim hands over his heaving chest unable to decipher whether his experiance was real nor fiction. Either way it had hell of a reaction for Victor's perspective hearing and feeling the heightening of his breathing excel, his dull striped pajama's sticking to his sweat filmed skin, and the rabid pounds of his heart hitting his rib cage.

"A Dream..." his grey lips uttered into a despaired whisper as he slid out of bed and stalked off into the kitchen for a tall glass of calming water. Each rough board creaking with a lazy groan against his feet and toes. Feeling everything his eyes cast upon the dull yellow moonlight overcasting the kitchen floor boards from the parted kitchen window his memmory firing up at the resemblance of the moonlight to his what he thought to be a dream.

No no...then why was I there? He sighed dismissing the fluttering thoughts, and filled the glass clasped in his palm to the brim with water. Bringing the brim of his glass to his grey lips his back leaning against the slick kitchen counter top his mind began to survey the skeleton creature who had sang so soothly atop the mountain, surely these emotions he felt were much to strong to be that of a dream?

He had to know... not for the very sake of curiousity nor his sanity but, to better understand this Skeleton atleast to figure what noble name he bares. More importantly he had desired nothing more then to tell this Skeleton like man his very own name, and so with theese reasons hitting his thoughts reapetidly he set out back into his comfortable bedroom to feel the comforting warmth of his bed. It wasn't long before his eyes dazed into a close and which leading him back to the same place as before. The familiar scene of the everwinding hill nearly touching the yellow full moon, the dark graveyard floor in which gravestones, pumpkins, and gates over stretched almost beckoning him close. He felt a soft familiar whisper catch his hearing along with a gasp from his throat. "My God!...Sally." he gave his old friend a shocked glance from head to toe to immeaditely notice her skin was that of a deathly shade of pale blue, blood red colored lips, the casual red or sometimes autum appearing hair, and most frightening the stitches that detailed her lovely face.

She chuckled quietly at her old friend's reaction clutching the cat her arms close. ''Victor, Jack has asked of me to welcome you." she said in her normal caring voice.

"Sally...Who is Jack and what is this place?" His curiousity replied for him,

She merely gave an amused smile. "Both of which are to amazing to talk of...but better to see before your eyes." Bewildered and curious his friend took hold of his hand walking him along. Passing through the bizarre area's tall gates he was led through trails of thick tree and forest. While passing he caught a glimpse of trees symbolizing holidays. One tree had a Heart on it's trunk, Symbolizing Day, another tree had a colorful large egg over it's trunk, Symbolizing Easter, A large turkey over another, Symbolizing Thanksgiving day, and finally a small colorful christmas tree over one, Symbolizing Christmas.

~End of Chapter Two~

Thank you all for your patience and support! :)

~Madi


	3. Chapter 3

Was it a Dream? Chapter 3

Atlast, through stumbling through fields of pumpkin and forest they had made it. The black gates of Halloween Town loomed overhead of them. Victor's eyes boggled he was a bit hesitant to enter such an odd place. Though Sally tugged him through the gates by his thin wrist "Come on, Victor..Jack is waiting for you." she smiled making her stitches stretch slightly. He nodded and followed her with a brisk pace. After all, he ought to look like a ninny being afraid of something his female friend hadn't. Following the red head girl they had trudged up a set of black woodenstairs leading to the front door of a black castle like home. Giving the Cat tail door bell ringer a hard tug the bell gave a long shreik making Victor's skin jump, Sally merely laughed at him. There was a pause . . . then atlast, the door emerged open revealing none other than Jack Skellington himself.

Jack's thin form easily towered over the two, though he and Victor were almost equally tall. "I've brought Victor, just as you've asked." Sally said bowing her head in respect. "Splendid!" He looked to see Victor shaking in terror with his eyes wide in fear. Jack sighed and dismissed Sally. "Look, good sir If I had meant to terrify you I would've gone and done it far better than intended." Jack finished meeting Victor's eyes with his own peircing black "eyes." Victor straightened out his back and thought up an apology " Do forgive me..." he huffed and looked down. "I'm not..the bravest." Victor finished looking up at Jack sheepishly, Jack merely chuckled at this. "Come then, we shall tour the town." Without warning Jack took a hold of Victor's slim arm sweeping him away from the castle to the town square.

Thye walked steadily along the town, Victor was growing tensely nervous as they passed by a peculiure looking large pipe in which shot beneath the ground. "That's where Oogie Boogie's lair is, I forbid you from entering there." Jack said sternly, Victor nodded. The walking pressed on along several cottages where several monsters looked or rather stared at Victor. Jack stopped infront of the crowd forming amongst them.

"He looks awfully tasty!" A Witch cackled

"I Bet his skin would make a pleasent coat..." A Werewolf howled out

"He's awfully pale, are you sure he isn't a vampire?" The vampires gossiped

"What a Creepy man!" a freakish monster child said clinging to his mother's arm.

Jack pulled his cheeks down revealing rows of sharp teeth in his mouth letting out a feirce roar in which silenced the crowd as well as scaring them, clearing his throat Jack began to speak out amongst the many monster breeds.

"Good evening, my fine town of Hallowen. It has come to your attention that a Human yes a human has entered our fair town but..I Must give a fair warning, the boy here Victor to be exact is my guest of honor to the town, and as your king I do decree that no harm shall come to him from the likes of you all. Thoose who fail to obey this simple rule.." Jack's voice trailed off, no monster big or small dared to guess what the concequence was.

Victor was flustered at Jack's term for him, /Guest of honor../ Victor thought to himself quietly. Jack turned back to Victor and gently nudged him. "Come Victor, I shall show you another place in which I forbid you to go." Victor looked puzzled and nodded "Yes.." he did not take very long a distance to reach the gates of the lower part of the land, The Land Of The Dead. The gates seemed not as stable from what he had seen, the front gates seemed intruding to the many graves scattered among it, most graves fresh from where corpses escaped and as expected the large gates where accompinied by a following lonely fog of a dazed blue. Victor clenched his hands over his nose at the scent, the scent of dead flesh.

"Victor, I do not understand just how diffrent they're from us monsters therefore I forbid the thought of you entering here. Do you understand? "A-Absolutily!" Victor blurted out nearly running back to Halloween town while Jack walked by him with ease chuckling. "You will like it here Victor, I'll make sure of it."

Madi~Thank you all for putting up with my SLOW updates :'( I love you all! BtwI wanted to start drawing and role-playing with people on deviant art is anybody interested? I'd love to have a friend who has a Yu-Gi-Oh OC.


End file.
